


1-800-666-FUCK

by chronicallyilltrashcan



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, college rhink, link is a horny college student, rhett is a sex line operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyilltrashcan/pseuds/chronicallyilltrashcan
Summary: Calling the number was supposed to be a joke...





	1-800-666-FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by gmm more #1463

Link had never thought it would come to this. Calling this stupid 900 number had just been a joke between him and his roommate Gregg. They thought it would be funny, just a meaningless joke, something to take their mind off midterms, but it wasn’t a joke to Link as he snuck into their dorm suite bathroom at 2 in the morning, clutching his phone nervously. Link quickly turned on the shower, not wanting to risk Gregg awaking to the sound of him on the phone with a phone sex operator. He sat down on the toilet lid and stared at the number punched in his phone. Was he really doing this? Was he this desperate? It had been a long time since he had been with anyone other than his fist. He began to doubt his decision, but when the memory came flooding back of the sexy operator’s voice, the recollection alone sending warmth coursing through his belly to his groin, he hit the call button.

As he pressed his phone to his ear, his heart rate escalated with each ring of the phone. 3 rings and the automated message kicked in:

 _Hey there handsome. You’ve reached Rhett. Wanna hear all the dirty stuff I wanna do to you? My dick is so hard already baby, dripping just for you. And I’m sure you’re hard too baby. You want me to suck your big dick? Or would you rather suck mine? They don’t call me Big Red for nothing. To get connected, just enter your credit card number after the beep. I promise it’ll be safe with me. I’ll be waiting for you, so don’t keep me waiting too long_.

When the messaged ended it prompted Link for his credit card info, which he punched in a little too willingly. But he couldn’t help it. His voice. Goddamnit his voice. It was a deep baritone with a roughness to it and a hint of a southern accent, and he had practically growled into the phone. How could Link possibly resist? He just hoped this Rhett was someone roughly Link’s age or maybe just a bit older. He really hoped he wasn’t about to get off to the voice of someone old enough to be his father.

The phone rang a handful of times, and another automated message told him he would be connected to Rhett shortly. Link briefly wondered if these calls were local. Was Rhett nearby? Probably not. Was Rhett really his real name? It sounded made up, and he guessed he wouldn’t use his real name. He glanced at the time on his phone before returning it to his ear. He guessed the middle of the night was prime time for these types of calls, but he was getting antsy, and was half tempted to just hang up and go jerk off to some gay porn on PornHub when the phone clicked.

“Hey there sexy. This is Rhett. Thank you so much for calling me baby. What’s your name?”

Link took in a shaky breath at the man’s voice. He never would have guessed a voice would have such an affect on him. “Charles”

“Mmmm so formal. I bet you’re a big shot aren’t you Charles?”

“Actually uhhh, call me L-Link.”

“Anything you want,  _Link_ ”

Hearing Rhett say his name caused Link to inhale rather sharply and reach down to fondle his aching dick through his pajama bottoms.

“I don’t, uhhh, I don’t know how any of this works”

“Ah a first timer, huh? I love virgins. They’re always so much more fun than the more seasoned customers”

Link bit his bottom lip, still massaging himself. He could feel wetness soaking through his bottoms.

“Is it…is it ok if I’m touching myself?”

Link’s cheeks were on fire, realizing he didn’t know the etiquette. Was this just supposed to be something to get him going so he could hang up and handle this on his own?

Rhett let out a chuckle, which at first struck panic in Link. “Of course baby. Do whatever you want.”

Reassurance coursed through Link, so he grew more bold and slid his pajama bottoms down his gangly legs, the coolness of the lid temporarily reminding him of where he was and breaking this brief trance he was under. But once Rhett was talking again, everything was alright, and the first full stroke of his aching cock drew a hushed moan from his throat.

“Mmm you sound really sexy baby. I bet you’re really hot”

Link was floored by this. In his mind he knew Rhett was only saying this cause it was his job. But his heart wanted him to think Rhett was just as turned on by this as he was.

When Link didn’t respond, Rhett chimed in again. “Don’t you worry sexy, let me take care of you. I’ll do all the work, you just sit back and enjoy”

Link liked the sound of that. If he put too much thought into this he couldn’t really enjoy it, a mixture of shame and self consciousness bubbling in the back of his mind. But fuck it, he thought. He deserved this.

“You seem so tense Link. Let me help you release some of that stress, baby. You can release it right into my mouth”

_Oh fuck_

“Would you like that baby? I bet you would. And I would love to have your cock in my throat. You can tangle your hands in my hair as I look up at you on my knees”

Link squeezed his eyes shut, the mental image making him feel dizzy. The man he pictured kneeling before him had deep green eyes and wavy, dirty blonde hair, angular lines of his face contrasted with a subtle softness that resembled a guy in his calculus class that he had been crushing on. The image of that guy, paired with the incredibly sexy voice on the other end of the line made for a powerfully sexy combination.

“Mmmm I’d bet you would taste so good Link. You sound so hot, I bet you’re even hotter in person”

Link became aware of the sounds he had been letting out as he continued to stroke himself, but he suddenly didn’t care. For some reason he really believed Rhett liked it.

“But I don’t think I’d want you to cum in my mouth. That just seems like such a waste when you can come in my ass”

_Oh Jesus fuck_

Link’s pace on his dick increased, adding wonderful friction by squeezing himself. He rested his phone on his shoulder and cradled it between his head and his shoulder so his left hand could fondle his tight balls. He was getting close, the coiling spring in his belly ready to release at any moment.

“I would be bent over for you Link. Just ready for you to take what you want, my rim quivering and dripping wet with lube. I want it wet and raw Link. I want you to take me hard. Fuck me like it’s the last thing you ever do, and I’ll be drooling for you, screaming your name.  _Oh god Link, yeah, right there. Fuck me Link! Harder daddy. God, please give it to me Link. I need your cock_ ”

“Oh god Rhett I’m gonna….I’m…”

“Yeah that’s right baby do it. Come for me Link. Come on, give it to me”

That did him in, the spring in his groin releasing as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body, spilling himself onto the bath mat in front of him. He may or may not have screamed Rhett’s name, but he didn’t care. Gregg could burst in right now to find him bare assed on the closed toilet, sexed out with his cum all over the mat and he wouldn’t care.

“Mmm sounds like the plane has landed”

Rhett’s voice snapped Link back into reality. Link grabbed his phone from between his shoulder and cheek before it could slip out and fall to the tiled floor. He had just spent so much money on one jerk off session, he didn’t need to pay for a cracked phone screen either.

“Uhhh yeah. That was….a lot. But amazing. Thank you Rhett”

Rhett chucked again, and in his post orgasm haze Link was convinced it was the best sound in the world. “You’re welcome Link. Gosh no one ever thanks me”

If Link didn’t know any better, he would think he detected a hint of shyness in Rhett’s voice. But he knew that couldn’t be the case. How could  _he_  be shy?

“Well, I won’t keep you here since the meter is still running. Thank you so much for calling Link. I had so much fun talking to you. And I hope you uhhhh come again very soon”

Link’s phone beeped as he disconnected, and he quickly made to clean himself up, pulling up his pants, shutting the shower off and tossing the bath mat into the hamper. As Link retreated back to bed for the night, little did he know just on the other side of campus in a small apartment, a tall guy with wavy, dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes was also cleaning himself up, and saving the new number in his phone, hoping desperately that he’ll come again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk either


End file.
